


Хорошие времена и плохие

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Сэм закатывает глаза и плюхается на край кровати Дина. Он протягивает дымящуюся миску супа, которую до этого держал завёрнутой в кухонное полотенце.— Ты королева драмы.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Хорошие времена и плохие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good Times and the Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868579) by [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot). 



— Дай мне мой пистолет, пожалуйста.

Брови Сэма взлетают до линии роста волос, когда Дин протягивает дрожащую руку.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Хочу покончить с собой.

Сэм закатывает глаза и плюхается на край кровати Дина. Он протягивает дымящуюся миску супа, которую до этого держал завёрнутой в кухонное полотенце.

— Ты королева драмы.

Дин хмыкает, и от этого у него начинается приступ кашля. Когда кашель стихает, он откидывает голову на спинку кровати и закрывает глаза. Сэм едва сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть из-за пародии его брата на умирающего лебедя.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я кормил тебя с ложечки? — полушутя предлагает он.

Дин приоткрывает один мутный глаз.

— Давай сюда. — Он протягивает руку к миске и ставит её на одеяло поверх своих подтянутых коленей.

— Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно?

Дин дует на первую ложку, полную супа, чтобы немного его охладить.

— Хм. Морфий был бы очень кстати.

— Иисусе. — Сэм отталкивается от матраса. — Это всего лишь простуда. Ты не умираешь.

— А по ощущениям как раз наоборот, — тихо, но недостаточно тихо бормочет Дин.

Сэм отрицательно качает головой.

— Как… — Он не заканчивает фразу. Дело не в том, что обычно Дин нытик.

Если бы он в самом деле умирал, Сэм, вероятно, никогда бы об этом не узнал, потому что Дин ничего не говорит.

Но иногда он действительно понимает, как извлечь из этого выгоду.

Впрочем, Сэм должен отдать ему должное: если Дин добровольно принимает суп и чай, которые приносит Сэм, без излишнего ворчания и не настаивая на кофе и чизбургерах, он и правда чувствует себя довольно дерьмово.

— Я буду здесь, если понадоблюсь, — говорит Сэм и направляется к узкому столу с ноутбуком, но Дин останавливает его, быстро схватив за запястье.

— Постой. — Он ставит миску с супом на шаткий ночной столик и сползает по спинке кровати, натягивая одеяло до самого носа. — Иди сюда на секунду.

— Куда сюда? — Сэм возвращается, сбитый с толку, когда его тащат обратно к кровати. Он удерживает равновесие свободной рукой, когда колени упираются в деревянный каркас кровати.

— Сюда. — Дин тянет его ещё ниже, пока у него не остаётся другого выбора, кроме как забраться под одеяло рядом с Дином. Он одет в джинсы и футболку, а на Дине одна из толстовок Сэма и плотные спортивные штаны, но Сэм чувствует жар лихорадочного тела Дина даже сквозь всю эту одежду, когда тот прижимается к боку Сэма и сгибу его руки.

— Э… — Сэм прочищает горло. Стряхивает с себя растерянность. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты из тех, кто напрашивается на обнимашки. Ты ударился головой, пока я не видел?

Дин фыркает. Несколько приступов кашля сотрясают его тело, и Сэм инстинктивно обнимает Дина за плечи.

— Мне холодно.

— Холодно? — Сэм поднимает голову, глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо Дина, на его остекленевшие глаза. — Ты весь горишь.

— Да, и что? Я пиздец как замёрз, — ворчит Дин и подтягивает одеяло повыше. Он удовлетворённо вздыхает, когда Сэм обнимает его другой рукой.

Теперь, когда Сэм так близко прижимает его к себе, он действительно чувствует, как по телу пробегает мелкая дрожь. Он прячет голову Дина под подбородком, сворачиваясь вокруг тела брата, чтобы ему было тепло и комфортно, и вскоре Дин с ещё одним вздохом успокаивается. Его дыхание касается ключицы Сэма.

Он снова кашляет, прижимаясь влажно-горячей кожей к Сэму, и Сэм знает, что он, вероятно, заразится тем же, с чем прямо сейчас борется Дин. Но ему всё равно. Закрыв глаза, он прислушивается к хриплому дыханию Дина, пока грудь того неуверенно вздымается и опускается к собственной грудной клетке.

— Эй, Сэмми? — спрашивает Дин скрипуче-грубым голосом.

— Тебе надо немного поспать.

— Через минутку. — Пальцы Дина настойчиво постукивают Сэма по плечу.

Сэм открывает глаза, опускает взгляд. Он едва различает кончик уха Дина.

— Что такое?

— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда?

Сэм замирает на какую-то долю секунды, а потом разражается смехом.

— Ты всё ещё не умираешь, Дин, перестань драматизировать.

Он чувствует, как Дин качает головой, короткие волосы щекочут его подбородок и шею.

— Я сказал это не поэтому.

От этих слов Сэм трезвеет. Его пальцы скользят вниз по позвоночнику брата.

— Да, конечно, я знаю. Что на тебя нашло?

Ещё одно покачивание головой.

— Да ничего. Я просто думаю об этом.

Сэм улыбается, вероятно, смущённо и широко, поэтому он рад, что Дин этого не видит.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

— И это всё? Хорошо?

— А что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Дин шумно выдыхает, отчего тут же снова начинает кашлять.

— Не знаю, может быть: «О, я тоже люблю тебя, Дин, ты самый лучший старший брат в мире». Что-нибудь подлиннее одного слова.

Брови Сэма сходятся на переносице.

— С каких пор ты на самом деле хочешь услышать такие вещи?

— Не знаю. У меня болит голова.

Сэм машинально поднимает руку к затылку Дина, кончиками пальцев массирует мышцы у основания его черепа, и Дин издаёт звук, похожий на стон, приглушённый горлом Сэма.

— Спи, — мягко настаивает Сэм, понизив голос. Его дыхание шевелит кончики волос Дина. Пальцы Дина сжимают его бок, когда он медленно погружается в сон.

— Конечно, я люблю тебя, — через мгновение говорит Сэм, что-то тяжёлое сдавливает его горло. — Очень сильно.

Дин сонно мычит:

— Я знаю, Сэмми.


End file.
